Aira Hikari 9th Grade Kunoichi Destiny
by Delta Princess
Summary: "In 800 years the spell will break and he'll be free to cause chaos once again, but two young warriors will rise to stop him. One with pure heart and courageous spirt. The other with a mind calm as ice and a ninjas soul." That is the legend that was left behind. Now the time is upon us. How bruce will the Kunoichi be or will she be a strait up shoob? T just in case.
1. Prologue-The Kunoichi's sacrifice

**Hey there Delta Princess here. I've decided to do a RC9GN fanfic so enjoy. I do not own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**

* * *

"speaking"

 _"dying words"_

* * *

 **Frozhime's P.O.V.**

The Sorcerer was trying breakout of the hole we tossed him in. The Ninja put the eye of eternity in the stone but he was still breaking through. "There's only one way I can think of that will make sure he doesn't get out, but it means I'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice." I say. The Ninja looks at me with a knowing look. "No matter what, I'll always love you Ninj. We may not meet again but I'll always remember you." I put on my ninja mask and start casting the spell to seal the Sorcerer in his prison. "Take my life as sacrifice to seal this evil in the dark abyss below." My body starts to grow as my wings appear on my back and lift me off the ground. "In 800 years the spell will break and he'll be free to cause chaos once again, but two young warriors will rise to stop him. One with pure heart and courageous spirit. The other with a mind calm as ice and a ninjas soul." I start to disappear and a book comes out of nowhere "Now seal my knowledge in this book so it can help them." With that my ninja-nomicon was created with my knowledge within it. _"Thank you Ninja_ _and you as well Plop Plop, I enjoyed my time with you guys."_ With that I pass on.

800 years later

Aria's P.O.V.

'That weird dream again. Well better get dressed.' I change into my white t-shirt, blue jeans and my light blue McHoodie. I put my joggers and ran out the door to meet my friends. "I got a bad feeling about today." Little did I know that today would be a easy day compared to the rest of my life.


	2. Last Stall On The Left

**Hey guys considering I've been writing my DN Angel using my free time at school as well as reading the manga as I write, not to mention the fact I've lost my phone for a while. I'll be putting it on hultis for now.**

 **Lala Norisu: I'm glad your enjoying it. Frozhime was the one who sacrificed her self to stop the Sorcerer. She's was trained by the first Ninja and was there when he defeated the Tengu so she had her own mask.**

 **With that plz enjoy.**

* * *

"speaking"

'thoughts'

 _Intro/Legend_

 _Background noise **  
**_

Background

 **Lyrics**

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja.  
Nobody knows that every 4 years, a new warrior is chosen.  
_

 _GO NINJA_

 _Now the Guardian appears once more  
I am the Kunoichi  
I am Aira Hikari_

 _SMOKEBOMB_

 **What the HEY  
Come on YOU  
What the JUICE  
He's so BRUSE  
That's the CHEESE  
Ninja PLEASE  
Ninja ROCK DON'T STOP  
What the HEY  
Come on YOU  
Do it NINJA  
What the JUICE  
He's a HERO  
Come on FIGHTER  
Just a freshman and a NI** **NJA** _ **  
**_

The Sorcerer sends funk up  
A couple of students get stanked  
Mcfist with Viceroy come in with robots behind them  
Bucky gets stanked  
The Ninja and Kunoichi (basically female version of the ninja with a black ponytail with red strips) appears  
They leap at the monsters  


 _Smokebomb_

* * *

 **Aria's P.O.V.**

"Welcome freshman, I sure your bummed to be back at school. WELL SO AM I! 500 words what you did on your summer vacation!"

'Name, Aria Hikari. Grade, 9. Title, What I did on my summer vacation' "Cunningham, Hikari let me copy of you." That was Howard Weinerman, one of my best friends. "Howard we can't send in the exact same essay." That was my other best friend Randy Cunningham. "But we had the exact same summer." The teacher threw a boot at his head. (1) 'Well not the exact same, It started out the same...'

 _ **We played Grave Puncher, then Grave Puncher II and of course Grave Puncher III.**_

'Last week something amazing happened'

 _ **"Congratulations you have punched all the graves." Randy and Howard did their hand shake. While I jumped for joy.**_

'The next day something even amazing-er happened'

 ** _I walk into my room and see a wooden box. I look around and only see an open window. I open the box see a book with a note on it. "The_ _Ninja-nomicon."_** (2) **_I put in down next to the box, I look back inside it and find another note as well as a mask. "You are the Kunoichi, the one that helps the ninja." I put note down and pick up the mask. "Oh my SWEET. I have to tell the boys." I turn around and see another note. "You can't tell anyone. Oh that's wonk." I put the mask on, I feel a rush of energy as bunch of ribbon surrounded me._**

'I don't know how it works but the Ninja suit is the strait up cheese. It let me do thing couldn't normally do. I am Aira Hikari. I am the Kunoichi. It's probably the best thing ever, the only down side is I can't tell anyone, not even my best friends.' "Pencils down!" 'Now I'm realizing this wasn't the best topic for me' I tear up my essay until there's next to nothing left and put it the teacher's hand. "What's this?" "My thoughts on the fleeting nature of summer!" "I'll give you a B." 'Too close.' "What's this suppose to be?" The teacher was talking to Randy 'Come on Cunningham.' "My commentary of the fleeting nature of summer." "Excellent use of metaphor." "Aced it." "I'll give you a B." "Be-ced it."

We walk out of class. "Can we talk about this ninja situation?" I tensed. "Ninja situation, there is no ninja situation." Me and Randy said at the same time. "Exactly the no ninja situation. We've been at Norrisville High for 2 days and we haven't seen this guy once." Howard complains 'That's right no one know about the Kunoichi yet' "Maybe he has to wait for a monster to show up, it's not like he smokebomb on by for a meet and greet." I tell Howard. "Or can he?" I hear Randy say 'He's up to something.'

We continue to lunch, Randy heads to the bathroom, leaving me to keep Howard off his lunch. "Smokebomb." The Ninja appeared in a puff of red smoke, wearing his iconic black and red suit. I was glad he showed up, now I can eat my lunch. 'This is the current Ninja he's more of a show off then I expected.' I realized what I was thinking. 'What the juice! When did I become a critic.'

I finished my lunch and the Ninja was about to leave. Then I put 2 & 2 together. Randy left, few moments later the Ninja shows up. 'Did not see that coming.' "Well you've been great everybody, remember to tip those lunch ladys. Smokebo-" "Plz don't go, me and my friends really wanted to meet you." "Let him go Howard, If Randy doesn't come out to meet him it's his lost." "Hikari, he's your best friend too." "Yeah and he left me to keep you off his food." Right then a monster came crashing through the wall. 'Duty to help or not he's not get my help this time. He's on his own.' "Ninja flip." 'Do you really have to do that.' "Monster get ready to get-" The monster hit the Ninja in the face knocking him through the wall, before he can finish speaking. Me and Howard pull out our phones. "Cunningham get back here the Ninja's totally getting p'wnd." Howard says as texts. #Your getting p'wnd no matter how you look at it.# I text, I wait a minute before sending. The bell goes for class.

Howard and me sat in our own seats. Randy comes sliding in and crashes into the wall. 'Saw that coming from a mile away.' "Cunningham where have you been? We're supposed to meet the Ninja together, between you and me he was kinda stanking it up out there." Howard says to Randy as he sits down. "He was trying his best Howard, it's not like there's instructions for being the Ninja!" I snapped. "The instructions." Randy says quietly. 'I thought you a Nomicon but you DIDN'T LOOK AT IT!' "I need. To use. The bathroom." He says while standing up. 'Fair enough that as your excuse but could of done it any less suspiciously.' The teacher lets him go as I put hand up. "Yes Hikari." "May I please use the bathroom?" "Go ahead." "Thank you."

I head straight for the bathroom, I made sure no one was in there before I pulled out my Nomicon. I head into the left stall. "Come on Nomicon, there has to be something that help Randy out." I open the Nomicon then fell my soul get dragged in.

 **In the Nomicon**

I land on a cloud. "What the juice!" Suddenly a scroll hits me on the head, I open and read it. "Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." "As good as Randy is at riddles, I don't think that will help." The cloud beneath me disappears. I fall and land on the ground. "Oh really, there has to be something else." Writing appears on the ground it self. "The questions of the present. Can be answered by the past." "Ok, what the juice does it have to do with me." A young girl appears in front of me. She's wearing a white strapless dress with a blue sash. Her hair is white as snow, her eyes are ice blue. I recognized her from pictures family kept for 800 years. "Frozhime, but how will she help me?" Next thing I know I'm knocked out of the Nomicon.

 **In the bathroom**

I fall off the toilet that I sat on before I shlomed in the Nomicon, then the book hit me on the head. "Really. Fine DON'T help me." With that I started going to lunch.

Walking through the hall, I spot Randy and start heading towards him. Howard tripped him and Randy crashes into me. "Hey, perfect your back. I have some great news." "Howard, whatever is it I'm sure it can wait." "She's right, I have to um-" "No, no you're gonna stick around for this." Howard says as he clings on to Randy. "Yeah, it turns out the Ninja couldn't beat that monster. He just locked in the basement stall so I let it out." He says feeling proud of him self. "You did WHAT!" Me and Randy said at same time. 'Howard, I am never going easy on you ever again!' "Now the Ninja has to come back and we can see him in action, TOGETHER." Just as Howard says that half a car comes crashing through the wall. "Should you thank me or later or how should we do this."

'How 'bout me kicking you into next week.' "Ninja action courtesy of me." I run off to change. Once I reach the Bathroom I pull out a hair tie, put my my blond hair in a ponytail and put my mask on.

"Smokebomb." Everyone turned to me as I appeared in a puff of red smoke. They were staring at me, wondering who I was. "Oi, monster! Your going down." The monster tried to me. "Kunoichi filp." I jumped over him and towards the Ninja, who was staring at me in shock. "What surprised a girl came to save your butt." He snap out of it. "Hey, I can take care of my self!" "I'm sure you can. Here he comes." The monster started throwing punches at us. "Ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, ninja block, ninja block and ninja block." He says as here blocks all of the punches. "Who's needs saving now!" He told me. 'You want me to beat you into next week as well.' Everyone was chanting Ninja until the monster reviled he's seventh arm and pinned us down. "What." 'Are you serious!' "I don't get it, I'm believing. What else is the suit."

 **(Pokemon XY op 1 Volt)**

Me and the Ninja checked our suits and we each pull out a sword. "Ah. Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." Says the Ninja "That's make way more sense." I say as we chop his arm off.

 **We have dragon, ghost, flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**  
 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

We back flip a good distance away.

 **Fire fighting and steel, ground, psychic and fairy.**

"Oi ugly!" I yell grabbing it uninvited attention.

 **So come on with me on this journey, always moving to the light reaching for me.**  
 **Rain clouds cover the sunny sky, but I know we'll make it through if we try**

"Come get us." The Ninja taunts 'I may not understand what Frozhime has to do with me...'

 **Use your courage and you'll see that you can be anything you want to be**  
 **Cherish every single encounter**  
 **And then you'll be the best challenger.**

The monster charges at us while we hold our stance. '...me helping the ninja, but...

 **If I keep moving ahead, my hopes and dreams will come right to me.**

'...I will always help my friends.'

 **I've learned this lesson from you that these dreams come true, so.**

'I will always protect everyone.'

 **I'll use this strength to always make it through.**

I feel a strange energy pulse through my body.

 **All our bonds glow a fiery red and then spread out for the world to see**  
 **Touching everyone's heart as they all are a part of this energy inside of me**

Suddenly pure white wings appear on my back.

 **Shining blue, all our hopes hatch anew and the yellow flowers start to bloom**  
 **All of the world can feel it too**

The monster final reaches us. Feeding my power in my sword, me and the Ninja chop it up. "Ch-ch-chop."

 **We have dragon, ghost and flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**  
 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**  
 **Fire fighting and steel, and then psychic and fairy**

The monster makes it past us, just to fall in to pieces. With that my wings disappear. Everyone starts chanting smokebomb.

We looked at each other before saying. "Smokebomb" in a puff of smoke. I ran out looking for Randy and Howard. (Without the mask on obviously) I found the boys. "Hey Howard, Aira." "What, you think I'm some sort of chowder head?" 'Yes.' "I don't how to answer that." "I know you've been up to." "You do?!" "First your gone, Ninja's here. Then Ninja's gone, Your here. I know your secret guys." 'Why do I doubt that.' "Howard listen, I wanted to tell..." "Well it's too late now. Yeah I figured it all out, with my mind." "This is such a relief, it been killing that I couldn't tell you." Randy puts his mask on and while he changes into the Ninja. "I mean sneaking off so can have the bathroom to your selfs every time the Ninja shows up." 'I knew it.' Howard looks over at Randy, who finshed changing. "Wait your the Ninja, my best friend's the Ninja. Wait then what were you doing in that fight Hikari?" I put my hair back into a ponytail and put my mask on. "What the Juice!?" "Yes, I'm the one who saved you." "Both my best friends are ninjas, I'm going to tell everyone." "You can't tell anyone." Me and Randy say together. "Man that stinks." "No Howard, this stinks. Smokeboom." Randy says as he tosses a Smokebomb. "Man that smells like farts." "You'll be surprised you start liking it." I tell them.

* * *

 **(1) To thee I bequeath a boot to the head.  
**

 **(2) Aira's Nomicon is white and blue, while Randy's is black and red**

* * *

 **I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the out dated reference.**


	3. Got Skank!

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'll be writing the chapters for this ASAP, then posting them when I get the chance. On the plus side, it's school holidays here so I'll be able to post a little more frequently then I normal.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"speaking"

'thoughts'

 **lyrics**

 _legend_

* * *

Aria's P.O.V.

"Where are those boys? They should of been here a hour ago." I'm just everyday girl, waiting for her friends who are trying something crazy to sit with the popular kids. Suddenly the doors fly and air horns go off. "What up Norrisville High." Randy yells as Howard sprays silly string. They were blue and white body paint, and speedos. Everyone just stopped everything. I just faceparmed. 'This is what you were doing!?' "Dorks!" 'Why my ninja, why.' They came over and sat next to me as the game continued. "I don't get it. That incredible display of school spirit was supposed to get us in the "fish cage"." I look over at the "fish cage" where as I put it the High And Mighty sit. "Only the "Cool De La Cool" sit there, no freshmen has ever gotten in." Randy says. One of our classmates comes flying down, after he tried to get into the fish cage. "Nice try Doug." I say as he gets up. "At least we're not sitting with the marching band. That section has a splash zone." Howard was right, the marching band was constantly being pelted with food. Another of our classmates Bucky, started showing off with his triangle. Everyone started booing him. "Bucky, what I tell you about showboating." He just continued until Miss Wickwacker pull him out. "Hansletter your dingier can't pass, your bench till further notice!" "But the triangle is my life." Bucky tried to argue. "Put your dingier in my hand son." Miss Wickwacker insisted. "You can take my dingier." He says as he puts his dingier in the band instructor's hand. "But you'll never take my backup dingier!" He pull his backup out and runs off crying. Stevens gives Bucky the sad trombone. "Oh, sad trombone." "Ultimate band burn." "Couldn't you guys be nicer!?" 'He just ran off crying for crying out loud.'

After the game I waited outside of the boys locker room, while Randy and Howard got cleaned up. "Why do I try with those boys?" They finally come out. "Feels good to be out of that humiliating body paint." Howard says with relief. "Now we're just a couple of freshmen kicking it in speedos. There nothing embarrassing about that." Randy says sarcastically. We hear someone screaming down the hall. "Something tells me it's ninja time." Randy says as he pulls his mask out of his pants. "Your gonna put that on your face!" Howard yells. "Yes I am." "But it was in your pants!" I try to argue. "Yes it was." He puts his mask on and runs down the hall. "The things I have to do." I pull my mask and hair tie out of my hoodie. Put them on then ran after him.

"Smokebomb." We appear, just before Bucky can throw the piano. "Drop that piano." The Ninja commands. I step back as Bucky drops the piano on the Ninja. "You should of seen that coming, Ninja." I tell him. "Yeah I probably should of." Bucky threw a tuba at us, which we easily avoided. Then he threw Flute Girl's flute, which I caught and gave back to her. "Princess Tootie, I almost you." She says. Bucky picked up a couple of clarinets. "Hey, cowbell. Cowbell me." The Ninja asked and cowbell player obliged. The Ninja and Bucky took up arms and fought. Bucky kept attacking until the Ninja hit his head with both cowbells. "Ok, so here's question Bucky. What exactly is going on here?" I pointing to all of him. "If I CaN't PlAy TrIaNgLe, ThEn No OnE wIlL." Bucky says then go to dump a bookshelf on the maraca player. We get over there just time. "Gonna drop it." He nods and slowly backs away. We drop it and jump up through it. Just as we do that Bucky runs off. 'Ok, what just happened.' "Aaaahhhh." 'Looks like he's just as confused as me.' "Smokebomb." We finally say as we disappear in a puff of smoke

I get home from looking for Bucky. 'You can't seem to find a run away monster on a school night.' I head up to my room and fall on to my bed. I pull out some of the scrolls that I've got from 800 years ago to study before I go to bed, then I realized something. "Maybe the Nomicon knows what happened to Bucky. I pull out it from my bag and open it up. "Severing the puppets string." I read. "What the juice?" I ask. "You've got to purify them girl." "Again I ask, what the juice." I feel my soul get dragged into the Nomicon.

"The evil funk possesses the vulnerable. Using what he holds most dear." It show a possessed man with a green fan and possessed woman with a green bow. A ninja breaks the fan and the man returns to normal. A girl in white sings, the woman returns to normal and her bow changes back to its normal color. "Only the Kunoichi can purify."

"Whoa, that will help." I look at the time, it was 10:30. "Better put everything away and go to bed."

DREAM

I'm walking around a small village, I don't recognize. Yet it feels familiar. I hear a girl singing.

 **?: Brought into the light at last, by the cold exposing sun**

I recognized the melody, from one of the songs that my mom used to sing to me when I was five.

 **I was granted freedom tamed, to become the chosen one**

I look around to try and find, who was singing that song.

 **Through the mirror, night reflected, miraculous to see  
My soul threw away the mask, that hides the deeper me...**

I decide to follow the music to meet the singer.

 **Reveal the soul inside, shroud the truth with all your lies  
Hope, despair and grace, hold the common face, a truth you can not hide**

I run past several buildings. 'Why is it I'm getting this feeling of deja vu?'

 **Heed to the burning call on sure and swiftest wings  
Hear your hearts desire, like a burning fire, fly back to the beginning**

I finally find were the melody is coming from, but can't find who was singing. "Maybe if try singing along!" I think of the weird dream, I've been have of late and start singing in her point of view

 **Aria: In this world of love and hate, where the wind blows like a blade  
Two young hearts of grace and beauty, decisions start to fade**

I forget about who was singing before and get caught up in the song.

 **On my journey, for redemption, the pain is all I see  
Seeking the righteous path, to find the truth in me**

The mystery girl starts singing again and sing with her.

 **?: Vanish in the fake light  
Aria: Born anew in a true light  
Both: Within these hands...**

We sing in harmony as I feel the same strange power, that I felt in my first monster fight.

 **Break through the dark of night, pissing through the painted white  
Cut it all away, from yesterday, till a new era's in sight  
Unlock the heart within, let it spread it's wings and soar**

The same wings as back then, appear on my back. The only difference is I'm not in my ninja suit.

 **Rising up in fight, through the night of white and fly on forever more**

We finished the song and my wings disappear. I look around to see if I can spot the girl. As she comes out from behind a house, my eyes widen. It was Frozhime. 'What the juice!? That's it, that's the last time I ask the Nomicon for help, before I go to bed.' "Who are you and how do know that song?" She asks me. If my eyes weren't wide enough before, they are now. 'Wait, SHE'S THE ONE FROM THE LAST FEW DREAMS!' "M-my mom used to sing me that song when I was little." I don't know if this is the Nomicon messing with me, or some kind of hallucination, but Frozhime was standing in front of me. "Your mother has a very unique taste in music." I laugh nervously, thinking about how "outgoing" my mom is. "You didn't answer my first question. Who are you?" I snap out of my thoughts. "AH! Sorry. I'm Aria Hikari." "Aria? I've never heard of you, I know everyone in my family but, those wings of your do suggest you are member of the Hikari's" She says in thought. "Where are my manners, I am Frozhime Hikari, also known as the Guardian of Light." "Guardian of Light?" "Not my idea." "You mentioned wings. What do you mean wings?" Frozhime stared at me in shock. "You don't about your wings!? But they appeared when you were singing!" I recount what happened and realized what she might be talking about. "You mean that strange power, right?" She look at me with a knowing look "I take it you don't know much about your own heritage." "No, not really." "Your not from here at all, are you?" It was pretty obviously. She was wearing a white kimoto while I was wearing my regular clothes. I didn't know if I should say 'I'm from the future' or 'I'm just passing through'. I decided on telling her the truth. "I don't know how I got here or where here is, but I'm not from your time." She looks at me carefully to see if I lied. "I see. Well Aria, we're in Norrisville." 'This is Norrisville!? No wonder this place feels familiar.' "I can send you back where you came from, if you want." Frozhime says, snapping me out of my thoughts. The Nomicom's scribbles circle her head. "The questions of the present. Can be answered by the past." I read, confusing Frozhime. Arrows appeared, pointing to her. 'I guess before I go, I better ask.' "Yeah I would like to go back, hell I'm needed there as it is. But can I ask you a few questions first?" "Sure go ahead." "Have you ever head of the Kunoichi?" She stiffens. "Yes, ofcourse I have. She's always helps out the Ninja, when he's in a pinch." She says nervously. All my time around Howard just payed off. With how often he lies, no to mention how well he lies. I can tell when someone isn't telling me the truth or hiding some thing, a mile off. "Do you know..." I was stuck on what to ask her. "Let's say you have duty to help someone but you don't how to help them." I finally say. "Depends on the kind of duty, when I started out I didn't know at all, how to help at all but. Everyone has their own way of helping." She realizes what she just said. "I mean... Um..." "Don't worry, I understand." "Is that everything you wanted to ask me?" "Yeah that's everything." 'You practically told me your the first Kunoichi and gave me the advice I needed. I believe, I'm set.' I fell my body get lighter then everything vanished.

DREAM END

I wake up in my room. 'That was a dream?' I think about what just happened. 'Dream or not, I got my question answered.' I get up and head off to school.

I walk into the library and sat down with my friends. "I was up till curfew looking for Bucky." Randy complained "Same, you just can't find a run away monster on a school night." I said. "Eh. He'll turn up eventually." Howard says. "Howard, that's not good enough. We need to do something." I tell him. "No! You guys need to come up with a plan to get us in to the 'fish cage' tonight." "How about you come up with a plan for once." Randy tells him. There was a minute of silence then we just started laughing. "It sounded stupid the minute it came out of my mouth." "Yeah, the day Howard comes up with a plan. We'll know the world's ending." I say in between my laughs. "It did, it really did. You can still make us the first freshmen to sit in the 'fish cage', I believe in you!" Howard lets out a big yawn. "Being inspiring really wipes me out." He goes to sleep. "Well I'm going to study my family history a bit." I pull out one of the 800 year old scrolls. "Something changed Bucky into a monster, Maybe the Ninja-Nomicon knows how to change him back." Randy says before looking around to see if anyone was watching. He pull out his Nomicon to find out what happened to Bucky while I started reading my scroll. 'It seems to be a legend.' _When darkness comes to clam the land, a Guardian of Light will appear. Though while she stands in the light, she hides in darkness. Along with a Ninja, She will banish the darkness back to whence it came._ 'Ok this legend must be about Frozhime.' Next thing I know. "I've got to D'stank em, bro!" Randy yells waking Howard up. "Really, yelling in the library. We've got one rule and you just broke it." The librarian said. "Sorry." Randy apologized.

I was grabbing my books for the class, then I see Howard running off from the direction of his locker, laughing. "Ok, where's Randy?" I ask myself. I go to Howard's looker and open it. To my surprise, Randy fell out wearing a marching band uniform. "Ok. You guys are trying to get into the cool section. Why in world did you join the marching band!" "Well if the band has new triangle player, Bucky will show up and the Ninja will take him down." Randy explains. "Or Bucky will show up anyway to get revenge on the marching band." I point out. "But still not a bad plan, it will increase the change of Bucky showing up." "I bet you didn't know I was so musical and now your jealous." Randy taunts. "One. Anyone can play the triangle. Two. You play the keytar as it is. Three. I'm not jealous and never will be!" I point out to him. "*sigh* Lets just head to class." We head to our next class.

I'm sitting the second front row watching the game. 'If it wasn't for Bucky, I would of stayed home and studied.' Howard comes down and sits next to me. "Let us be clear, I'm only sitting here for the snacks." He puts the bucket he's carrying on his head, turns it around reveling a pair of goggles. He puts the goggles on, pulls the sting attached to the bucket, it open into four parts and catches all the popcorn that's flying at him. As soon as the 'food shower' finishes he starts to eat it. "Really! YOU can't be seen with ME." Just as Randy says that, something starts banging on the door. Then Bucky comes through the wall. 'Use. The. Door.' I see the look in Randy's eyes and decide to go along with what he's planing. "Hey Howard, you have the time." Randy says. "I'm not doing this with you." "What do you know? It's Ninja O'clock." I finish. Me and Randy jump down behind the benches as Howard said. "Dumb." We put on our masks then we out from where we were, as the Kunoichi and the Ninja respectively. "Bucky, I do not feel right about beating up a band geek but..." Randy got interrupted when we got sent flying back by a couple of balls, we landed on the snack bar. Howard comes running over to us. "He killed the snack bar. You make him pay Ninjas, you make him pay." 'Always when it comes to food.' "Ok, easy there buddy." Randy says trying to calm him. Bucky comes over and roars, scaring Howard away. He picks us up and shakes us. "Got to. D'stank. This geek." Randy says. 'What does he hold most dear.?' I think back to last night and remembered when Bucky ran off. Then it hit me. "Backup dingier." We say together. 'Ok, what's with us saying stuff in unison?' The Ninja pull out a couple of balls. "Ninja flash." He yells as he throws the Flash Bombs in Bucky's eyes. He drops us then back flip out of there. "Kunoichi snatch." I throw the end of my scarf towards the dingier. Bucky catches it and pull me towards him. I kick his face, throwing him back a bit and making him drop his dingier. The Ninja put his foot on top of the dingier. As Bucky charged at him, he pulls his sword out and slices the dingier in half. The second that happens Bucky turns back to normal. Everyone starts chanting smokebomb and we let them for a bit then. "Smokebomb." We disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Well guys, we did it. We're the freshmen ever to sit in the 'fish cage'." Randy says. "Technically that is true, I guess I forgive for joining the band." Howard says. "Forgiveness accepted buddy, forgiveness accepted." Bucky comes out of his torn up clothes. "Hey, check it out, that guy is naked." Bash points out. "What happened? Why am I naked!?" Bucky uses his at to cover him self and runs off. "Go get some loner pants man." Howard says. "I did not need to see that." Randy voices my thoughts. 'I'm not sleeping tonight.'

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz leave a review.  
**


	4. The Legend's Secret (Monster Dump)

**Hey there, Delta Princess here. Considering that I'm doing the episodes by release and, Aria won't be able to be there for everyone of Randy's adventures. For example "The Tale Of The Golden Doctors Note", because it pretty much starts in the boys locker room. There will be little chapters like this one. Anyway this is the "Monster Dump" replacement chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

"speaking"

'thoughts'

 _ **flashback**_

 **Frozhime's advice**

 _legend_

 **lyrics**

* * *

Aria's P.O.V.

"I'm walking to class by myself for once. Randy and Howard are on a school trip, the only reason they went on it was because they wanted to SPIT IN A VOLCANO. I seriously question why I'm friends with them sometimes. 'I should of went with them to keep them out trouble. Then again, Randy's the Ninja, so trouble's bound to find him anyway.' The only reason I stayed behind was just in case of a attack. Someone bumps in to me and I snap out of my thoughts. "Oh, sorry Aria." It was Theresa Flower, my old childhood friend. "It's alright, I got lost in thought anyway." I tell her. "What do you next?" She asks. "Maths, the most boring subject of all." "But your really good at it." "Yeah and I still hate it." "Come on, I've got the same class so you won't be alone. Randy and Howard went on the freshmen trip, right." "Yeah, I suppose we should get going, otherwise we'll be late." We head to class.

1 boring maths class later.

I head to the library 'cause I've got a free period because of the school trip. Even though I don't need to look for answers anymore, I decide to look into my ancestry. My encounter with Frozhime made me wonder what I don't know about my family, and my mum's response when I asked her made me more curious.

 **a couple of weeks ago**

 ** _"Mom!" "Yes, Aria." Mom said as she came into my room. She was wearing a orange dress with a heart at the bottom. "Can you tell my about our ancestry?" She looked at me in shock. "W-why do you want to know?" "Just curious." More like, there's something I need to know._ 'You know nothing about your ancestry, do you?' _Frozhime's words echoed though my mind. She implied that there was something I should know. "You know, curiosity killed the cat right!" She snapped. 'Yesh, you want to wake up the whole neighborhood.' "Ok, I get. Just don't blow the entire house up." I sweetdrop._  
**

I pull out 1 of the old scrolls and began to study it. I notice something. I decide to pull our the Guardian's Legend and read it with this scroll. _When darkness comes to claim the land, a Guardian of Light will appear. Though she stands in light, she hides in the darkness. Along with a Ninja, she'll banish the darkness back to whence it came. Though there will be a time when all hope seems lost, and she'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice. The one of chaos will be imprisoned for centuries, and to seal him away so will the Guardian. Though hidden away, where no one will find her. She waits, for when he is freed so will she._ I think for a bit. 'Hidden away. What does that mean?' "Argh." "You right there?" Theresa says, scarring the living daylights out of me. "Yeah, just stuck on a very hard riddle." I lie. I pick up the scrolls and put them back in my bag. "Well if it's got you stuck, it must be hard." 'Tell me about it.' "So, what you're doing?" I ask her. "Nothing much. You just looked stressed out so, I thought you could use some company." She said. Then my rival Debby Kang came up to us. "Hey Theresa. Aira." "Debby." "So what are you guy's up to?" "Aira's just stuck on a riddle." Theresa told Debby. "You! Stuck on a riddle!? There's something you don't see everyday." Debby said to me. "Ha ha, laugh it up while up can." The bell goes for lunch. "You wanna sit with me for lunch, considering Randy and Howard aren't here?" Theresa asks me. "Sure, why not." We walk off to lunch.

I sat at Theresa's table. "Aria. This is Juggo and Dave." They wave at me. "Juggo, Dave. This is my childhood friend Aria." "Hey there." Debby came and sat with us. "So what was that riddle, you were suck on." I stiffen. 'I can't tell them the truth. Think Aria, think.' I got a idea. "Though she stands in light, she hides in darkness. Hidden away, where no one will find her. Who and where am I?" I tell them. "You read that from of some sort of fantasy book, didn't you." Debby asks. "Yeah, some thing like that." "Figures, your always good at stuff in the real world. But when it comes to imagination." She says. 'You really want to go there.' "You suck." I get up. "I'm going to the bathroom." I walk off, leaving a very upset Theresa.

I walk into the bathroom. I make sure no one is around then step in to the left stall. I sit down and pull the Nomicon out. "I always lose my cool around Debby, you have any advice." I open it up and go inside.

I land in a village. There was to guys, they seemes to be rivals. A monster attacked everyone, then the rivals worked together to defeat it. They stood over the monster triumphantly holding each other's hand, then the Nomicon scribbles something on the ground. "Yesterday's fiercest rival, can be tomorrows friend." I read. "What the juice? I know your a collection of Frozhime's knowledge but can't you think of something else!" I yell, next thing I know. I'm hit with a couple of swords.

I snap back to reality and the Nomicon shuts it self. 'Really?' I hear screams in the cafeteria. I run out to a skanked Theresa. "GeT aLoNg." She was holding Debby. I quickly ran back in to the bathroom to put on my mask.

"Smokebomb." I appear as the Kunoichi in a puff of smoke. "Theresa, put Debby down." She threw her at me, I managed to catch her. "Thank you but where's the Ninja? Isn't normally with you?" Debby asked. "Yes he is and he can't make this time." I say while dodging a twirling baton. "Ok, any ideas of how to change my friend back?" "Wait! Your friend!?" "We were friends since, Aria, left her be with her other friends." "WhY cAn'T yOu GeT aLoNg." Theresa says before charging at us. I realized I caused this to happen. I grab Debby and fliped over Theresa. "I know what to do, for once." I say as I put Debby down. Normally it would be her batons that would be most dear but in this case.' I start singing one of my favorite songs, that I believe fits perfectly.

 **Kunoichi: Silver lines of tears fall**  
 **Hope...**  
 **Come and find me**  
 **Courage rises steadily**  
 **Will I get through it all?**

 **Faith please save me and create in me**  
 **An Unwavering Heart of Gold**

Theresa calms down a bit. Listening to the song everything seems to settle.

 **Pain like blackness soon departs**  
 **The white heals our ruby hearts**  
 **Like a diamond we will start**  
 **To shine we won't fall apart**

 **Faith please save me and create in me**  
 **An Unwavering Heart of Gold**

Theresa returns to normal and everyone starts cheering. "Thanks but, who are you? Debby asks. "I'm the Kunoichi. Smokebomb." I say as I disappear in a puff of smoke.

In the bathroom, I take my mask off and go meet my friends. "Aria. I was worried." Said Theresa. 'Why were you worried, did Debby tell you about what you did?' "I turned into a monster and tried to hurt you guys." "I didn't see anything, I was in the bathroom remember." I point out/lie. "I somewhat remember what happened and I'm sorry." Theresa says. 'Normally someone forgets what they did while they're a monster, must be a side effect. Note to self, singing is a last resort.' "It's ok. I may not of seen anything but i heard you saying get along. So it's kinda my fault as well." I admit. "Wow, you admitted to being wrong. I guess there's a first for everything." Debby said. "Yesterday's rival, can become your friend today." I repeat what the Nomicon said. "You got that one from a book, didn't you?" Debby asked. "Yes I did." I say. "You must read some pretty old stuff or watch to many samurai movies." "You'll never know. Anyway can we start over Debby?" I ask. "I don't see why not, Aria." "Say I watch to many samurai movies again and call you Debby-San, got it." "Not much of a threat but got it."

School's finally over, Randy and Howard just got back from the trip. "How was your spit in a volcano?" I ask them. "It was so bruce!" Randy said. The boys did they're signature hand shake. "Although we had to fight a amiba monster that was in the volcano." Howard said. "So I was right to be worried about you guys." "Hey! We came back just fine, didn't we." Randy says. "True you did, but you didn't have to fight your friend to protect your rival, now did you." The boys stared at me, open mouthed. "I rest my case. Come on, aren't we going to game hole today." I ran off ahead with them following me.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. I've got a link to my deviantart page on my profile, which has all of my OC designs and for now on I'll be putting the songs and where I got lyrics from down here.  
**

 **Song for this chapter: An Unwavering Heart with lyrics by Trickywi**

 **Last chapter's song: White Night True Light english lyrics**

 **I hope you enjoyed, plz review. There will be cookies.**


	5. So you think you can Skank?

**Hey there Delta Princess here. Sorry I've been busy the last few days, with Pokemon Go coming out and siblings. Got my Mobile back so that will mean, I can update a little more frequently and possible pick up my other story. But if I do that this one will go on hultis until it's finshed. I will leave that to you guys though.**

 **Halina: Are you done?**

 **What the?! Why are you here.**

 **Halina: Because you have been caught up in your anime.**

 **Really. I do have a life you know.**

 **Halina: I just want you to get to my Arc already.**

 **I'll get there when I've finished the two stories I've got going. Without anymore intruption...**

 **Halina: Here's the next chapter. Catch me if you can. (runs off)**

 **Get back here!**

* * *

"speaking"

'thoughts'

 **Lyircs**

* * *

Aria's P.O.V

Me, Randy and Howard are just walking to class. "Guys, I have this nagging suspicion that we're still faceless freshmen at Norrisvile high." Randy said. "What gave you That idea. The fact that everyone is telling Howard to watch out." I tell him sarcastically "Hey!" "We need to something that separates us from the rest of these clowns. And baton twirlers? And accordion players?" Randy questions. "Talent show auditions today remember. I been tell you guys for the last week." 'I've been saying I'm going to enter.' Just at that moment Heidi's (Howard's sister.) news show come on. "Hey peeps, it's your best BFF Heidi. Status update. Due to the fact, my judges decided to tryout for the talent show instead of judging it like they promised." "Yes! We broke a promise." Bash yelled. "Auditions are postponed indifferently." "That's it. Howard we're going to judge the talent show." Randy says. "Judging stupid. I give that idea a 1 out of 10." 'Oh my Ninja. This is going to end badly.' "Come on, everyone knows the judges are the real stars. If we get our judge on proper, everybody is gonna know our names." Next thing we knew, we were pushed in to a couple of locker. "Watch out kid." "I'm in." Howard says.

I'm backstage preparing for my performance. I'm lucky that the principle let me. Instead of my everyday clothes, I'm wearing a light blue, short sleeve dress with matching shoes. Right now Bash and the Yo bros on stage. I'm last but it won't change a thing. Randy and Howard are most probably going to nice judge, mean judge it. I've picked the perfect song just in case. I take a peak on stage, next thing I know Jugo flies past me on his unicycle, crying. 'Knew it but turn it down a notch.' I ponder on if I should help Randy or let him learn from his mistakes. "He can handle it." I look back at stage and see Threesa. 'Howard if cause her stank up, I will not hold back. I will show why I can beat Randy at anytime.' Howard walks up on the stage and says. "Twirling sticks. More like hurling stick, It made want throw chunks watching that." She runs off crying. I try and hold myself together. Next is Dave. I decide to walk away for bit. I sat down in room I got changed, I reach for I thought I put my mask then it me. "I forgot my mask this morning, and I'm the responsible one." I reach for my bag and pull out my Nomicon which I have dubbed Nomi. (1) "Nomi how are we meant to stop the stank if we don't know where it comes from?" Nomi flips open. "Why do I have bad feeling about this?" I get dragged into the book.

"Centuries ago, a great war was waged. Between good and evil, between Ninja and Sorcerer. Too powerful to destroy, he locked the dark one deep underground. His prison sealed with the sacred stone and the Light's wish. In the darkness he waits. Reeking havoc, possessing the vulnerable using that which he holds most dear. Amassing power from chaos, once he gains enough power. He will escape and darkness will rain. Preventing this is the scared duty of the Ninja."

I snap back to reality. I walk back to my hiding spot and the second last act being skanked. They tie up Howard and bash him a round like a pinata. Then the Ninja showed up. Just as he does, he gets hits in the face. "Ninja you just got served, In the face." "DaNcE fIgHt." The monster start dancing as they head towards the Ninja. "DaNcE fIgHt." "Sweet Ninja, It's a crump attack!" He tries to avoid the attacks but ends up getting hit. I ignore the news broadcast Heidi's doing. 'Wait, the first kunoichi as a Hikari, I'm the second so maybe.' I trust my feelings on this and walk onto the stage. The Ninja notices. "What juice!? Get out of here!" The five monsters fused together. I find the music player and put my song on, which left everyone confused. As the intro play's "I'll be proforming "In Your Spotlight" by Trickywi."

 **It's another day to fight the fray, my heart is soaring**  
 **To find the way towards the stage won't come easily**  
 **Troubled waves, spirits decay, their words are daunting**  
 **But they cannot create what I will be**

I pour my feeling into the song hoping this will work.

 **They laugh at me**  
 **Throw taunts at me**  
 **One look at me and they misjudge what they see**  
 **But I can only decide what I will be**

 **I'll be your sky and your fire**  
 **And I will go much higher**  
 **I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide...at least i will try**

 **I will be legendary**  
 **I will shine in your eyes**  
 **and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight**  
 **(Spotlight)**

The monster split's back into the five monsters

 **I can face the rain, get through the pain, my soul is burning**  
 **I was once afraid, hid in the shade, changing what's me**  
 **I was falling under, scared of the thunder from their taunting**  
 **But they should not effect who I will be**

 **I'm not ashamed**  
 **I'm proud of my name**  
 **I'm not the same, I can drown their spiteful flames**  
 **I'll aim to win, not wallow within the lie that I've been**

 **I'll be your sky and your fire**  
 **And I will go much higher**  
 **I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide...at least i will try**  
 **I will be legendary**  
 **I will shine in your eyes**  
 **and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight**

The monsters change back into their original self's.

 **Step in the light... (I will be me and only me)**  
 **Step into the spotlight**

 **I'll be your sky and your fire**  
 **And I will go much higher**  
 **I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide (at least i will try)**  
 **I am not ordinary**  
 **I will be only me**  
 **and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight**  
 **...in your spotlight**

As soon as the song finished everyone, including Howard was clapping. "I give both, you and the Ninja a 6/10." Howard said. "A SIX!" The Ninja yelled. "Now it's a five, you want to keep going." "I'll give you a five." The Ninja mumbled. "SMOKEBOMB" He yelled as disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Howard. Does a six mean I'm through?" "Yes, yes it does."

At the talent show.

I went first then it was Bash and the Yo bros which were on now. I'm helping Heidi with some punishment for the boys. "Come on, you ARE going out there!" I tell them in stern voice. "Aira and, Bash and the Yo bros were the only acts you let in so you going out there NOW." Heidi said. We finally get them out there. 'If it's only the Ninja's duty to protect the school then, where do I belong?'

* * *

 **Hey there hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

 **Halina: If you enjoyed it or you think that's there's something that need's improving. plz review.**

 **This is still my story Hal.**

 **Halina: DON'T CALL ME HAL.**

 **Anyway the song for this chapter is "In your spotlight" by trickwi. It came out 6 days ago and is a song I can relate too. That's about everything so Plz leave a reveiw. There will be cookies. :**


End file.
